


With Me

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Supercat Week, Tumblr: supercatweek, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kara hadn't been able to stop Myriad in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kara and Hank must save as many of their friends and family in the short time they have. Then everyone must cope with the fallout from Mryiad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to this girl to make the apocalypse full of fluff. Hope you enjoy this little story for Supercat AU week.

J'onn and Kara stood over Indigo’s body. She and Non had been defeated, but the DEO still hadn’t isolated where the Myriad signal was coming from. As they felt despair settling on them, the two aliens hatched their own plan. Though, neither of them liked it, there was no other choice, no other way. They could at least save the ones they loved. 

“Get Alex, J'onn,” Kara said. “Get her there as fast as you can, then get whoever else you can, but Alex first. Promise me.”

J'onn nodded. “I promise.” Kara turned to launch into the air when J'onn called to her. “Kara!” She stopped and turned back to him. “Good luck.” She turned back and took off as quickly as she could. 

There were only a few precious hours. Kara came out of the desert at top speed and headed toward the skyscrapers of downtown. She made a straight line for CatCo. 

She had to get to Cat.

Kara landed on the balcony, hard, leaving a spot of crushed concrete where her feet made contact. There wasn’t a second to lose with soft landings. She rushed through the door and into Cat’s office. She immediately saw the woman doubled over on the sofa, holding her head. Kara ran over and knelt beside her. 

“Ms. Grant,” Kara said quietly. 

Cat didn’t need to open her eyes to see who it was. She knew that voice. “Kara.” She struggled just to get the name out. The pain in her head was so intense. She blinked her eyes trying to open them to see Kara’s face, but the light hurt too much. All she saw was a blur of blue and red. “Supergirl,” Cat breathed out. She was taking quick, shallow breathes against the pain, trying to move as little as possible. 

Kara gathered the small woman into her arms. “I’m going to take you somewhere safe,” she told Cat. She cradled her gently and turned to head toward the door. 

When she turned, her eyes went to the bullpen. Winn was on the floor, rocking back and forth. His head was in his hands. He looked up and whispered a forced, “Kara.” But Kara just looked at him with sad eyes. She could only hope she had time. She forced herself to turn back to the balcony door. 

Then Kara lifted off back into the sky with Cat secure in her arms. After a moment, she heard Cat whisper, “Carter.” 

Kara closed her eyes. This was too much. The choices were excruciating. She told Cat, “I’ll get him, I promise.” She flew as fast as she could. After only a minute the G forces, combined with the pain in her head, had pushed to Cat unconsciousness. 

When she reached her destination, Kara laid her down as gently and as quickly as she could. Then she rushed back out and back to National City. She went to Carter’s school and found him outside, laying on the ground. He was groaning with the pain. His hand was latched on to a young girl’s laying beside him. She was already unconscious. 

Kara looked at the two of them with furrowed eye brows. She didn’t know what to do. She closed her eyes and breathed hard. Every decision she was making was spontaneous and she had no idea if she was doing the right thing. 

She quickly scooped both of them up and shot toward the sky. When she arrived, the first thing she saw was Alex's sleeping body on the floor. She sighed deeply with relief. Then she laid the two children down next to Cat. She put Carter close to his mother and lifted Cat’s arm to drape over his body. She wanted Carter to be the first thing Cat saw when she woke up. 

She left again, back to the city. She hurtled into CatCo at full speed, grabbing Winn and dragging him out. She flew him to safety and saw Lucy laying near Alex. 

Next was James. She was running short on time. When she arrived again, Clark was on the floor. She breathed out a simultaneously scared and relieved laugh, walking quickly up to him. She came to her knees and put a hand on his face. He seemed okay. She still didn’t understand why Myriad had affected him the way it did. 

She came back to her feet just as J'onn was coming back inside, carrying Max. He came to lay Max next to the others. “Thank you for getting him,” Kara said, indicating her cousin.

He only nodded and said, “There’s only time for one more. Where are you going?”

“Eliza,” Kara responded. “You?”

“I’m going to get Vasquez,” he said, determined. This would be the hardest trip for them both. They left together. 

Kara got to Midvale as quickly as she could. She landed outside her childhood home and ran through the door. She found Eliza, passed out, on the living room floor. She quickly knelt down and picked her up and headed back outside. 

She got back and laid her down with Alex. Some of them were beginning to stir. Kara went to Cat. She tenderly moved a lock of hair from Cat’s face. The older woman pressed her eye lids together, then slowly tried to open her eyes. 

“Take your time,” Kara said. “You’re safe.”

Cat's eyes finally blinked open. The first thing she saw was Carter laying next to her. She tried to sit up too quickly and felt dizzy. She reached for her head and let out a pained noise. Kara was pressed against her in a second, pulling Cat into her and holding her tight. “Shh,” she breathed out. “Don't rush.” She felt Cat relax into her and start to breath normally. 

Cat asked her, “You came for me?”

Kara closed her eyes. “Of course I did.” She paused, not knowing if she should say the next part. “You were the first one I came for.” Just then, Carter began to open his eyes. 

Cat pulled out of Kara’s embrace and put her hands on him. “Carter? Darling?” 

Kara looked around while Cat tended to her son. Alex had sat up. She was rubbing her temples. Kara rushed to her. “Alex.” She knelt down, cupping Alex’s face with her hands. Alex looked up at her. Her expression was confused. “How do you feel?”

After a moment, Alex found her voice. “I'm okay.” She began to look around. Her eyes fell on Eliza. “Mom.” She slowly stood, still a little woozy and went to Eliza, sitting down beside her. 

Kara looked up to see J'onn bringing Vasquez inside. He laid her down and looked at Kara. He changed from his Martian form back to Hank Henshaw. They were silent. There were no words. 

Kara said, “I’m going back.”

Hank grabbed her arm. “Don’t. There’s no point.”

“We don’t know that,” she countered. “The least we can do is try. 

Everyone was beginning to come out of their sleep. Some were still on the ground, others had stood. Everyone was looking around. They all turned toward Hank and Kara. Alex asked quietly, “Where are we?”

From behind them, Clark said, “Welcome to the fortress of solitude.” They all turned to look at him. Kara smiled and walked quickly over to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. They hugged each other and when they pulled away, he asked her, “What happened?”

She shook her head. “You were flying in. Cat and I were on the balcony and we saw you, and then Myriad took you. You flew to the ground with everyone else. We got you to the DEO.” Kara turned to everyone to explain. “We couldn’t find the source of the signal. After we destroyed Non and Indigo, Hank and I brought as many people as we could here. We didn’t even know if this would work. The ice and crystals block the signal somehow. At least, that’s what I was betting on.” 

They all looked at each other. Then Clark asked her, “Lois?”

Kara hung her head. She felt hot tears in her eyes. She looked back up to him, trying to hold the tears in. Lucy came to stand next to Clark, matching his worried look. “I’m sorry, Kal. I wanted to, but I didn’t know where to find her.”

Clark just nodded, slowly. There was the silence again. “Excuse me,” he said quietly. He left the room. Kara felt terrible.

She turned to Lucy. “Lucy, I’m so sorry.” Lucy looked away, trying to hide her gathering tears. Alex was by her side instantly. 

Kara looked back to Hank and repeated what she had said before. “I'm going back.” She moved toward the door. 

Hank said a stern, “Supergirl.”

She looked back to him with a grim expression. “There’s no point in that name anymore. Everyone here knows who I am.” She turned her face and caught Cat’s eyes, just for a second. Then she was gone. 

Kara flew as fast as she could back to the desert. To the DEO. Her super hearing couldn’t pick up a sound. She made her way inside, but stopped before she was at the bullpen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing herself. But a deep breath wasn’t nearly enough. 

She looked around. There were bodies everywhere. Some were in their seats, some were on the floor. Many holding their heads as they had been when they died. Everyone had blood trickling from ears and noses. The signal had been too much. Max had been right. It was like a glass breaking when it was subjected to a pitch that was too high. 

Everyone was dead. 

Kara slowly sank to her knees and began to cry. The guilt was overwhelming. Tears streamed down her face. She stayed like that for a while, the crying turning into sobs that wracked her body. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back. She looked up to see J'onn. 

“I can’t let you do this alone,” he told her. She leaned into him and continued to cry. 

After a few minutes passed, they were brought out of their moment of grief by a loud beeping sound coming from a console in the bullpen. They both turned and stood, walking over to it. The computer had finally pinpointed the Myriad signal. Only a hour too late. 

They looked at each other. In seconds, they were in the air, flying to the source. Fort Roz. Kara was able to use her heat vision to destroy the signal. They decided to make a sweep of National City. 

Kara went by CatCo. It was horrible. Everyone was dead. She walked through the bullpen, looking around, hoping against hope for any sign of life. But there was nothing. Only bodies. 

She flew slowly around the city. People were laying all over the streets. Everywhere. She had never felt so hopeless, or like such a failure. They flew over Metropolis. They flew over Opal City. Nothing. No one. They flew back, both silent. Kara kept turning her head, trying to hide her tears from J'onn. 

Finally, they returned to the ice fortress. They walked in slowly, heads down, shoulders slumped. Everyone turned to look at them. When they saw the despondent faces, everyone shared the same sadness. No one spoke. 

Kara and J'onn came to the center of the large main hall. They all came to stand around them. J'onn returned to his human form. Everyone looked at each other. 

Kara knew everyone was looking to her for comfort. She was their symbol of hope. But hope was the last thing she felt now. She felt only grief. When she spoke, it was quiet. She was trying not to cry. “We flew all over,” she said. “There’s no one.” She waited. No one really reacted. Everyone was numb, shocked. After a long minute, Kara continued, “I'm sorry.” She looked around. Her eyes settled on Lucy. “I’m sorry about Lois.” She looked at Winn. “I’m so sorry about your family.” Her eyes went to Vasquez. “You’re brothers and sisters.” Finally, she settled on Cat. “Cat, I’m so sorry about Adam.” 

Then she couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. They poured from her eyes like water from a faucet. She put her hand over her mouth, trying to maintain control. But she couldn’t. She walked quickly away from them and down the same hallway Clark had gone down. 

Alex made a move to follow her, but Cat intersected her and put a hand on her shoulder. She quietly said, “Let me.” Alex just looked at her. Her forehead furrowed, thinking. She knew Kara cared for Cat. Just from the simple conversations they would have, she heard the shift in the way Kara talked about her. From tough boss, to passive boss, to mentor, to friend, and then something else. But Alex wasn’t sure how Cat felt about Kara. 

Just the day before, she had seen them together at Cat’s old broadcasting building. They had talked before and after Kara’s speech. Alex remembered seeing the familiar tenderness they handled each other with. Cat would place a gentle hand over Kara’s hand. Kara would keep her eyes pinned to Cat’s, drawing strength from her. 

When Alex didn’t speak, Cat said a whispered, “Please.” Alex nodded her head. “Thank you.” She turned to Carter. “I’ll be right back.” He looked at her, clearly not wanting her to leave. 

“I’ll stay with him,” Alex told her. Cat nodded and went to find Kara. 

She walked down the hall. There were only a few rooms off the hallway. She heard quiet crying coming from one and stepped toward the doorway, though there wasn’t really a door. Cat went into the space, hidden and private by a curve in the wall. 

There was Kara. Sitting on the floor, her knees pulled to her check, her back leaning against the wall. Cat came to sit beside her. She watched her for a little while. Kara forced herself to stop crying, wiping her face. Cat was the last person she wanted to cry in front of. 

“Kara,” Cat said. The young woman’s eyes slipped closed. Cat didn’t say her name. Ever. When she ran into her office to bring her to safety several hours before was the first time she had heard it. She liked the way it sounded. It soothed her. 

Then Cat said, “Kara, look at me.” Kara leaned her head back against the wall and turned her eyes to Cat’s. Cat saw only sadness. She reached up to lightly touch her finger tips to Kara’s face. “This isn’t your fault. You did everything you could.” She watched Kara simply sigh. Cat shook her head. “Don’t do that. Don’t pull away from me. I’m here because of you. You have to stay with me.”

Kara finally spoke. “Cat, it was awful. Everyone's dead. Not a few people. Not even a lot of people. Everyone.” There was no inflection in her voice. None of her usual passion or conviction. “What’s the point?”

Hearing Kara Danvers ask such a question was difficult for Cat to process. Cat knew that Kara had lost something that day. The thing that drove her. She had lost purpose, meaning. When Supergirl was the people’s hero, Kara had aim. Now she was floundering. 

But Cat knew exactly how to snap her out of her despair. She came to her knees and moved to put a knee on either side of Kara’s legs. Kara immediately asked, “What are you doing?”

“Showing you that you still have a reason to live.” Cat slowly leaned in toward Kara. All the months that she had been fighting the urge to touch Kara, to kiss her, to hold her, all that apprehension left her. There were no consequences anymore. There were no more reasons to hold back. 

She brought their lips together slowly, and softly. Their eyes closed and they simply felt each other. The kiss was chaste. Cat pulled back enough to look Kara in the eyes. Kara looked at her. Cat saw a familiar flicker in her blue eyes. Kara’s hands found their way to Cat’s face and she leaned up to press her lips to Cat’s again. 

This kiss was not chaste. Kara pressed into her, moving her hands to Cat’s waist and pulling her in. Their mouths melted together. When they came apart to breathe, they went right back together. Cat pressed her mouth a little harder against Kara’s until Kara parted her lips and Cat kissed her so deeply that, despite the sadness and grief, Kara felt it in her belly. She felt Cat’s fingers in her hair and she pressed her tongue against Cat’s. 

They kissed with abandon. For a long time, they breathed life into each other. When they eventually came apart, they were both flushed and breathing hard. Cat repeated her words from earlier. “You have to stay with me.” Kara looked into her eyes and nodded. They stayed in the room talking for a while.

They emerged from the hallway to find that Clark had come out, too. He was with Carter and his friend, showing him how the crystals worked. When he saw his mother, he rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her middle. She hugged him back. Cat and Kara approached the group. There were thirteen of them. 

Thirteen. 

They all came to stand together again, waiting. They were looking at Kara. But Kara looked at Cat. For all the times that everyone looked to Kara, to Supergirl, for inspiration, Kara always looked to Cat. 

Cat took a deep breath. “I know you don’t all know me. Or, at least, we haven’t been formally introduced.” Her eyes moved between Alex, Hank, and Eliza. Alex gave a half smile to the small woman. She recognized that Kara was giving Cat the lead. “I’m Cat. I used to have a lot of money and power. I used to have a big house. I used to be called the Queen of All Media.” She paused, taking another breath and lifting her chin. “But none of that matters now. Now I’m just Cat.” She looked from person to person. “You’re just James. You’re just Lucy. You’re just Winn.” Then she turned to Kara. “You’re just Kara.” Her face was full of compassion. Then she turned to Superman. “And you’re just Clark.” He looked at her with wide eyes and a slow smile. He shook his head, knowing he shouldn’t have been surprised. They shared a knowing look that Kara knew was filled with memories from Cat’s days at the Planet. 

Cat continued with, “But when you put us together, that’s when we are powerful. That’s when we’re not just anything. Not a single one of us will make it alone. Not anymore. We will take time to grieve. We will allow ourselves to be sad. But we will lift each other up. We will support one another.” Her usual confidence was in place when she finished with, “And we will survive. Because we are stronger together.” She surveyed the room. Everyone stood up a little straighter. “Now, let’s get to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group must decide what to do next.

Earth. Population, thirteen. 

It was a sickening thought. But they all had it, at one point or another, during those first few days. Kara, Cat, Carter and his friend Sarah, Winn, James, Eliza, Hank, Alex, Lucy, Clark, Max, and Vasquez.

The mood stayed somber. How could it not? Apocalypse was a word thrown around in science fiction movies, or in a video game about zombies. It wasn’t something that actually happened. Except that it did. Kara, J'onn, and Clark spent endless hours in the first days flying over the entire planet, searching and searching. But they couldn’t find a single soul alive. 

The day they finally decided to call off their search, Cat came outside to find Kara standing alone. She immediately wrapped her arms around herself. It was so cold where the Fortress of Solitude was located. 

Kara heard her footsteps on the snow and quickly turned with concerned eyes. “Hey, you shouldn’t be out here. It’s freezing.” Cat’s teeth were already chattering as she came to stand next to Kara. 

She breathed out, loudly. It was so cold. “I wanted to see,” she was forced to pause as a shudder went through her, her body fighting to keep itself warm. “I wanted to see how you were.”

Kara reached into the neck of her super suit, unhooking the cape. She brought it around Cat’s shoulders and wrapped her up in it. Cat felt the warmth instantly. Whatever the cape was made of, it was amazing. The material was soft and insulating. 

“We’re going to stop looking,” Kara told her, still adjusting the cape around Cat’s slender form. She tried to sound passive, but Cat caught the downcast tone. 

“I think that’s wise,” Cat tried to reassure her. Kara could only nod, not meeting her eyes. “Hey.” Cat waited until Kara finally looked at her. “The three of you did everything you could. But now it’s time for you to be here, with the group.” 

Kara sighed and lifted a hand to Cat’s cheek. It was so warm, Cat unconsciously leaned into it. They watched each other. There was a new depth to the look they saw on the other’s face. There was an affection that hadn’t been there even a week before. 

Kara moved her hand around Cat’s neck and pulled her in against herself. Cat allowed herself to be held. She hadn’t been held in ages. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her hands were still holding the cape tightly, trapped between her chest and Kara’s chest. She finally felt warm for the first time in days. 

Cat picked her head up, just barely. She met Kara’s eyes and asked her, “You’re still with me, right?”

Kara waited a moment. She wanted to remember this. End of the world or not, Cat Grant was in her arms, looking at her like that, asking if she was with her. How could Cat not already know? “Always,” Kara whispered. 

Cat saw her move her eyes quickly to her lips and back up. Kara’s expression changed, and she was suddenly unsure. Cat felt her release her hold from around her waist and make a move to separate. But then Cat moved her hands, curling her fingers around the hem of the suit at Kara’s chest, holding her in place. 

Their eyes locked again. Kara’s hands came back to Cat’s body and pulled her tightly. Cat couldn’t remember the last time she had been so close to another person. They leaned in at the same time, bringing their lips together. It was more passionate than the first time. They pushed against each other with a sense of urgency. Maybe it was the cold, maybe it was simply wanting to forget the sense of loss, but Cat melted into Kara, kissing her deeply. She gave herself over to flush she felt coming over her. 

Kara let her tongue come out to press against Cat’s bottom lip, wanting more. She wrapped her arms farther around Cat, trying to get as close to her as she could. She felt the cape fall from Cat’s hands and Cat reached up around Kara’s neck. 

Suddenly, a frigid wind blew over them, grabbing the cape and attempting to take it from them. Their lips parted, roughly, as Kara reached out to snatch it back from the wind. Cat breathed out loudly as the wind sliced through her clothing. 

“Sorry,” Kara said. She quickly wrapped it back around Cat, running her hands up and down Cat’s arms trying to warm her. She repeated a whispered, “Sorry.” 

Cat was shaking again. She said through her teeth, “You still apologize too much.” Then she told Kara, “Come inside. Let me show you what we’ve been working on.”

The pair made their way inside. A few sets of eyes looked up to see them. Alex and Eliza both noticed Cat remove Kara’s cape from around herself and hand it back. Thankfully, the crystals regulated the temperature inside the ice fortress. Kara slipped her cape back inside her suit and came to stand with Cat next to a table. Max, Alex, and Hank were there also. 

On the table was a large map, brightly displayed by the crystal sitting on the table. There were a few places circled in the map. They had started with a globe, but something about leaving the familiarity of their home country didn’t seem right. So now, they had narrowed it down to only a few options. 

Cat looked at the map and said, without looking away from it, “We’re trying to figure out where to go.” The four continued to study the map, but Kara didn’t know what to think. She told herself that it made sense. Of course they couldn’t stay here. Of course they couldn’t go back to National City. But she hated the idea of leaving everything behind. 

“I still think East Coast,” Max said. “It’s rich, it’s fertile-,”

“It has hurricanes and severe snow storms,” Cat cut him off. She gave him a hard look and he rolled his eyes at her. She looked back at the map and pointed. “The Northwest is our best bet. It has less inclement weather, a more temperate climate, water sources, hunting, fishing, and it’s just as good for farming.” 

Alex nodded her head. “I think she’s right.” Hank nodded as well. They looked at Max and he finally acquiesced, holding his hands up. 

“I’m powerless against such beauty,” he said. Alex and Cat just looked at each other, rolling their eyes. Kara was still taking it in. 

“Okay,” Cat said. “There’s no sense in wasting time. We need to decide how to do this.” 

“We should scout first,” Alex suggested. Everyone agreed. 

They decided to wait until it would be first light in the place they wanted to look. Meanwhile, the survivors tried to pass the time as best they could. Clark continued to teach Carter about the crystals. Max's tech savvy mind took an interest as well. Eliza spent time with Sarah. The poor girl was terribly upset about her family. Alex and Lucy seemed to separate themselves, standing to the side, away from the others, comforting one another. Cat and Kara did the same. Others tried to sleep the time away or distract themselves somehow. 

The next day came, and they were trying to decide how to scout. It made sense that the three of them that could fly would all go. They decided that Cat, Alex, and James would go as well. James had flown the Clark before. They were soon in the air, headed for the Northwest United States. Alex wrapped her arms around J'onn's shoulders from behind, riding on his back. Kara, however, opted to cradle Cat in her arms and Cat didn’t mind it at all. She clung to Kara until the freezing cold began subsiding as they flew over South America. 

Soon, they landed in a valley in what would be somewhere in the lower panhandle of Idaho. They all separated, taking a look around, making observations. Cat and Kara walked together. Kara slipped her hand into Cat’s as they stopped near a river. Cat asked her, “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful here,” Kara said. Cat turned back to the valley. It was huge, spotted with clumps of luscious trees. It was flat enough that they could farm and it was open enough to build on. After a while they met back up with the others. 

James and Clark had found multiple water sources. 

“We saw a small herd of dear and a bunch of small game, too,” Alex said. 

The six of them stood in a circle, sharing what they had seen and what they thought. It didn’t take a lot of time to settle it. The area was perfect. The three aliens did some more surveying from the sky. James went to see if there were fish in the rivers. 

When Alex and Cat were alone, Cat asked the younger woman, “How are you doing with all this, Alex?”

Alex looked at the ground, kicking an imaginary rock. They were standing in the shade of a tree. She took her time answering. “It’s a lot,” was all she said. Alex had been amazed at how Cat had held it together. Every day, someone in the group would break down. Crying could be heard from every corner of the fortress, all hours of the day and night. No one judged. It was completely understandable. But Cat didn’t cry. Or, at least, not that Alex had seen. Cat was always ready with an encouraging word or a reason to focus on the good. After some time, she asked Cat the same. “How are you doing?”

Cat had her eyes closed. She was letting the breeze relax her. She opened her eyes and looked at Alex and shrugged. “Okay, I suppose.” She took her time answering, too. “I’m grateful that Carter made it.” Out of all the survivors, Cat was the only one to lose a child in the Myriad Apocalypse. No one knew how she was coping. She kept it inside. 

“Cat, I’m so sorry about Adam.” 

Cat just nodded, not meeting Alex's eyes. Then Cat did look at her when she said, “Lucy seems to be helping you process.” She gave Alex a sly look. 

Alex pressed her lips together and looked down again, trying to keep her smile at bay. “She does, doesn’t she.” She looked at Cat with a happy face. But her face became serious again and she said, “You and Kara are spending a lot of time together.”

Cat nodded slowly and said, “Yes, we are.” She knew that Alex was somewhat of a guardian over Kara. “I have no intentions of ever hurting her, Alex.” 

“She’s had feelings for you for a long time. Whether she admitted it or not,” Alex told her. “I saw it on her face every time she talked about you.” Then it was Cat’s turn to smile. 

“Your sister is amazing. I’m very lucky to be the object of her affection,” Cat said. 

They fell silent, looking around at what would be their new home. It really was beautiful. Cat took a breath and said simply and quietly, “Idaho.”

“The one place you never thought you’d live,” Alex responded. They both laughed. Alex and Cat were becoming fast friends. 

When they were back at the fortress, everyone wanted to hear about what they had seen. The whole group talked eagerly. It was the first sense of optimism they had shared. Everyone was smiling at the new possibilities. They all looked at the map, with a few pointing out different areas they had looked at. They decided there was no sense in waiting. They would start moving the next day. 

Cat and Kara stood in the back of the group, watching everyone. They were both smiling. Cat was looking at Carter’s wide smile as he looked at something Clark was talking about on the map. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kara looking at her. She turned toward her and whispered, “What?” 

“This is nice,” Kara whispered back. “Everyone happy.” Cat barely nodded. She suddenly couldn’t take her eyes off Kara. She was overcome with the urge to kiss her. Kara must have seen it on her face because she reached her hands up to cup Cat’s jaw. She stroked her thumbs over Cat beautiful face. When she brought their lips together, it was simple and light. She kissed Cat once. Then she kissed her one more time. She put her arms around Cat and the two of them stood there, watching the group talk and make plans. 

No one could sleep that night. An anticipation had overshadowed the grief. At least for now. 

The next morning, everyone was up early. One by one, J'onn, Kara, and Clark planted them all in their new spot. When they were there, they made a list of all the things they needed to do. Clark and Carter had collected several crystals from the fortress for various uses. Right now, they were using one to charge the tablet they were making their list on. 

Once the to-do list was done, they made a to-get list. The three aliens would be flying into a city to collect essential items. Everyone was allowed to give a personal list of five things that they would try to bring back. Everyone had the maximum of five things on their list. The items ranged from chocolate to a backpack to a specific type of knife. Kara took Cat’s list from her and looked at. There were only two items. Notebooks and pens. 

“You wanna write,” Kara said to her. 

“Someone should document all this,” Cat said back. 

Kara smiled at her. She couldn’t stop the words from coming out of her mouth. “I love you,” Kara said quietly. She was rewarded when Cat gave her a bright smile and looked away a little shy. She didn’t say it back, but she did reach up and put her arms around Kara’s shoulders, pulling her into a kiss. 

The two walked over to join the others. As they walked, Cat grew serious. She said to Kara, “You know what you’re going to see, right?”

The happy moment was over. Kara just said, “Yeah.” She knew Cat was only trying to prepare her. 

“Focus on the task. Get the things on the list and get out. Don’t look around.” Kara nodded. Cat finished with, “I’ll be right here when you get back.” Cat gave her one more kiss on her forehead. Kara joined J'onn and Clark and the three were off. 

The ten that stayed behind set about breaking into groups and getting done what they could without the tools that would be coming. Cat was so proud of how hard Carter worked. And also of the way he looked after Sarah. She hated that the Apocalypse was going to take the rest of his childhood, but she was anxious to see the young man he would soon become. 

Meanwhile, Kara, J'onn, and Clark flew to the closest small towns to collect what they could there. They didn’t say it, but they wanted to avoid the large cities. It was just too much. There were too many people. 

Unfortunately, they eventually had to go into bigger and bigger places to get all the things they needed. After all, they were basically trying to establish their own small town. They piled things into large nets they retrieved from ships near the water. They took all manner of things. Axes, tools, enough clothing for everyone, cordage, etcetera. 

Kara tried to take Cat’s advice. Focus on the task, get the things on the list and get out. But when she saw streets littered with bodies, it seemed impossible. Of the three of them, Kara was the one with the most compassion. She wiped tears from her face constantly. 

They were able to get most of the items on everyone’s lists. Kara thought of Cat’s list. She had already gathered several notebooks and pens for her. But she had a thought. She asked her companions if they would mind making a stop. 

Soon after, the three were flying over National City. The smell of death was almost overwhelming to their alien senses. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Kara landed on the balcony outside Cat’s office. The concrete was still broken from when she had landed so hard trying to get to Cat in time. The door was still open. The scent wafted out from inside the building. 

Kara steeled herself. J’onn and Clark waited, hovering outside. She walked into the office quickly. She kept her eyes down on purpose. She scanned Cat’s desk. Her eyes landed on the red Visconti fountain pen. It was one of Cat’s prized possessions. She had received it as an award. It was gold and silver inlaid. Kara could never believe that Cat actually wrote with it. Kara would have sold it to buy a brand new luxury car. She grabbed the pen, along with its case and spare ink reservoirs. 

She opened Cat’s desk drawers to see if there was anything else Cat might want. Two things were in the bottom draw. A photo of Adam and the first issue of CatCo magazine with Supergirl on the cover. She grabbed them, along with a couple pairs of Cat’s reading glasses. She turned to leave, when she had a last thought. She went quickly over to small bar and picked up the fullest decanter and two tumblers. Her hands were full. Time to go. 

She kept her head turned away from the bullpen, but she couldn’t help it. She was about to cross the threshold of the balcony when she stole a quick glance. She immediately regretted it. Bloated bodies sat in chairs, oozing with decay. It was horrifying. She rushed out and into the air. 

They returned to the valley that evening. They were easily seen while they were still far out because of the large loads they were towing. Everyone gathered to greet them. They began separating out everything the three brought back. 

As people sought out the items from their personal lists, Kara came up to Cat carrying a leather satchel. She had a sad look on her face. Cat opened her arms and Kara almost collapsed into her. Cat held on tight, holding Kara to her. “I told you not to look,” she said. Tears stung Cat’s eyes. She might not cry for herself, but she would certainly cry for Kara. 

After a minute Kara pulled away, wiping her own tears. She tried to smile through the tears. “I brought you some things,” she told Cat. 

Cat looked down at the bag. Kara took her hand and walked her over to sit under a shade tree. They sat close, Cat’s hand lightly laying on Kara’s leg. She opened the satchel and began pulling things out. She handed Cat a half dozen notebooks. Cat’s face immediately lite up. She smiled like a kid at Christmas. “These are perfect, Kara,” Cat told her. Kara knew she hated spiral notebooks so she had made sure to get bound ones with a spine. 

Next, she pulled out a brand new box of ball point pens. Then she pulled out Cat’s prescription reading glasses. Cat knit her eye brows together. There was only one place she could have gotten them. “Kara,” she said quietly. 

She gave her the photo of Adam and the magazine. Cat was speechless. Then the fountain pen. Cat gasped a little and grabbed it from Kara, her eyes glued to the beautiful writing utensil. Kara breathed out a short laugh. Then Kara stopped and looked at her. She whispered, “Saved the best for last.” 

She slipped the two tumblers from the bag. Cat’s lips parted in anticipation. Kara reached back in and slowly pulled out the decanter. Cat whispered, “Hell, yes.” She snatched it from Kara’s hands, not hesitating to pour a glass. She took a sip, using her tongue to swirl the liquid in her mouth for just a second before swallowing it, embracing the familiar burn in her throat. She closed her eyes and savored the flavor.

Kara watched her with a small smile. She was happy that Cat appreciated the things she had brought back. Cat picked up the photo of Adam, running her fingers over it. She blinked several times and put the picture down, tucking it into one of the notebooks. Then she picked up the magazine. She turned straight to the page that started the article about Supergirl. She knew exactly where it was. She read the first few lines and a slow smile came to her lips. 

Kara was still watching her and her own smile got bigger at seeing Cat’s. “This was a good article,” Cat said quietly. She took another sip of her drink. 

“Yes, it was,” Kara agreed. 

Cat closed the magazine, setting it aside. She sat closer to Kara, taking her hand. “Thank you for bringing me these things. You didn’t have to go back there.” Kara’s smile disappeared. Cat took another sip, rolling the liquid around again, enjoying every taste. After a minute, she asked, “Was it awful?”

Kara didn’t answer. A far away look crossed her features and Cat knew she was remembering. Finally, Kara said, “I don’t want to think about that.” She reached over to take Cat’s free hand. “I want to think about you.” 

Kara leaned closer and Cat met her halfway. Their lips came together easily. They kissed each other softly. Kara leaned in a little more, pressing into Cat, barely. Just enough to let Cat know that she wanted her. Their tongues touched lightly, and they began to breath a little harder. They kissed like that for a few minutes. They drew so much strength from one another. 

When they came apart, Cat said quietly, “I love you, too, Kara.” Kara smiled instantly and brightly. Cat put a hand on her face. “There’s my girl.” She kissed Kara one more time and the two were quiet again. 

They sat in the shade of the tree as the sun began to set. They watched as everyone received their desired items. Cat laughed when she saw that Carter got the kite he asked for. Kara told her Clark had made it a priority. They watched as Clark unwound the string and the kite was quickly in the air. Alex got her chocolate. Max asked for some specific items to weld with. He had thought of several things that they could weld with the help of the crystals' energy. They watched as Hank handed Eliza the painting supplies she had asked for. Her adopted mom is where got Kara her interest in art. Then, after Hank passed her the supplies, he gently brought his fingers up to graze them over Eliza’s cheek. She smiled shyly at the touch. 

Kara’s mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. Cat put her hand over her mouth and giggled, trying to keep the giggle from becoming a full blown laugh as she saw the shocked look on Kara’s face. 

Kara slowly recovered and turned to Cat. “This is like the Twilight Zone,” she said. 

Cat took another sip, then replied, “No, just the apocalypse. And you’re too young to really know what the Twilight Zone even is, darling.” They continued their people watching. Cat said, “People are going to start pairing off. It’s only natural.”

Kara nodded her agreement and pointed to Lucy and Alex. “Kinda like that.” Alex was sharing her chocolate with Lucy as the two sat in the grass a little bit away from the others, talking and smiling. 

Cat smiled at them. “Yeah, like that.” She took Kara’s hand again and looked at her. “You’re still with me, right?”

Kara returned her smile and quietly answered, “Always.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly commentary covering several significant moments over a long period of time. 
> 
> Cat really comes out as kind of the matriarch over the group as time moves on. 
> 
> I hope you like the pairings I picked.

Earth. Population, thirteen. 

They had all become accustomed to the thought by now. Or rather, resigned to it. Those first few months flew by. There had been so much work to do. They laid out plans for several cabins. The cabins formed a large semi circle. They were all different, according to the occupants. 

They had all the tools they needed to cut, hammer, and build. Everyone had different jobs. Some built, some cleared land, preparing for the spring. It turned out that the Martian Manhunter was an excellent game hunter. He kept the group fed easily. Others fished or harvested what plants they could before they started farming. They dug underground food storage. They ran pipes from the rivers into each cabin for water. They were grateful to Max’s welding skills for that.

They did have to use out houses. No one was thrilled with that. 

Cat had spent every minute of free time the first few days making what she called the town circle. It was basically a huge fire pit in the middle of the semi circle. It took her forever to drag enough large stones from the river. She made Carter help her. 

Kara could have helped, but instead she would watch from the trees by the river, smiling at Cat’s effort. She was adorable. When Cat got tired and had to drop the stones half way back to rest, Kara would finally get up and easily pick up the stone with one hand, walking it back to the town circle. “Show off,” Cat would mutter, following her.

Cat recruited James and Winn to build benches to put around the giant fire pit. By the end of the first week, the town circle was ready. From that night on, everyone gathered at the fire pit. The large stones reflecting the heat provided plenty of warmth. They would talk about everything. Some nights were sad when they talked about the past. Most nights were happy when they talked about all they were accomplishing. 

Cat had been right about people pairing off. Hank and Eliza fell in love quickly. Alex and Kara were so happy for them. Hank did anything he could to make Eliza happy. He spent every free moment improving their cabin. He did his best to get anything she asked for and when she wanted him to help her paint somehow, he did that, too. 

Alex and Lucy were more hesitant. They were both calculating people and tended to over think things. But their feelings were real and they soon realized that after everything they’d been through, they had to take their shot at happiness. Once they finally really committed to each other, it was obvious to everyone else how in love they were. 

Then there was Maxwell Lord. When they had first met him, he was a sleaze. Everyone thought so. In the time he spent at the DEO, even Vasquez thought so. So when Max came up to her one day with a bouquet of wild flowers, she just stared at him with her mouth slightly open. He gave her one of his debonair smiles, but she wasn’t fooled. She didn’t make it easy for him. It took him almost a week just to find out her first name. She pushed Max so far out of his comfort zone that he couldn’t help but fall for her. She was the first person that really forced him to change. She stripped away his arrogant facade and found a caring and generous man underneath. 

Cat and Kara were different. There was no question about them, and no time wasted. No one had to wonder if they would end up together. Even when everyone was first making plans for their cabins, Cat and Kara had already assumed that they would live together. Cat never dreamed she could be so happy. Kara never thought this kind of happiness existed. Sometimes they felt guilty for being so happy.

The first night they had spent together in their home was magical. Not because anything physical happened between them. After all, the place was only particularly finished and Carter was on the other side of the wall. And there was no roof. Or bed. They laid on a blanket, looking at the stars and whispering to each other all night. Though, Kara couldn’t keep her hands off Cat. Her finger tips wandered over Cat’s body. Cat closed her eyes and let Kara touch her and when the touches were too much, she gently stopped Kara’s hand and opened her eyes, lest she make a noise and wake Carter. God, they wanted each other. 

Cat wrote every day. She filled the first notebook in only a couple of weeks. She wrote about Myriad. She wrote about Kara and J'onn saving them. She wrote about the Fortress of Solitude. She wrote about Idaho. The best part was when she wrote stories and she would read them aloud at the fire pit, talking animatedly. Once she told a story about Hank, or the mighty hunter, as he was called in the story. She would imitate his deep voice and shake her fist at the dark sky as she read a particularly passionate scene. Everyone laughed out loud and couldn’t stop laughing. Their laughter made Cat laugh and she couldn’t even finish the story. 

But sometimes she would write about the past. Kara could always tell those times. She would hear Cat sniffle a little as she wrote. But she knew it was how Cat coped, so she would let her cry while she wrote. And then after a while she would slip up behind Cat and wrap her arms around her. 

Cat wrote everything. She would sit in the middle of the valley and look around while she described it so she could get it right. She even interviewed all the survivors, documenting everyone’s stories. She wrote out the entire process of building their cabin. Kara read it all. She read every page of every notebook. Cat was a brilliant writer. 

Finally, one night Carter had asked if he could spend the night at Clark’s. They answered yes a little too quickly. That night they made love for the first time. It was everything. Kara loved every inch of Cat’s body, and Cat took her time with Kara. Months ago, Kara would have been insecure about satisfying Cat Grant, but not now. Cat had poured so much confidence and care into her that she knew, no matter what, Cat loved her, despite her sexual inexperience. But she didn’t need to worry anyway. The sex was amazing. Cat was generous and tender and rough, and an excellent teacher. Kara was passionate and honest, and she never pretended that she didn’t need Cat desperately. 

During the day, Kara loved to watch Cat. They both had their own jobs, but Kara would always steal glances at Cat when she took a break. She loved her face, free of make up. Her skin was beautiful and now that it was sun kissed, it was radiant. Her hair held its natural wave, but she often pulled it back to work. When she took it down, it was always disheveled. Kara loved it. 

Kara and Clark had folded and put away their super suits very soon after the group settled. There was no need for them anymore. Every once in a while Kara would try to remember where her glasses ended up that last day, before everything. Cat liked her not having to wear the glasses anymore. She could see her eyes and touch her face more easily. 

The apocalypse was hardest for Clark. He never quite got over losing Lois, or the guilt associated with it. He always hated that while the world was ending, he was being dragged to safety, unable to help. He had ended up building his cabin a little farther away from the others. He brooded a lot. But Carter was his bright spot. They spend some part of every day together. He became an amazing father figure to Cat’s son and she was incredibly grateful. 

Everyone took their time dealing with the fallout. Sometimes people would be seen randomly crying. Everyone knew why, so no looked down on anyone. Sometimes the memories were too much. 

Some things simply couldn’t be forgotten. For Cat, it was the idea of Adam being abandoned for all eternity. She begged Kara to take her to Opal City to find him and give him a proper burial. Kara refused time and again. “You don’t know what you’re asking,” Kara would say. 

Cat saw it every time Kara and J’onn and Clark had to go out for supplies or some specific thing. If it didn’t require all three of them, Kara stayed behind. She never said why, but Cat knew a tiny piece of Kara’s soul stayed behind every time she went. She was like Clark in her guilt. 

One day, she eventually broke Kara down. The two of them flew to Opal City and Cat understood, though not completely. The bodies outside had been reduced to bones, along with most of the bodies inside. The putrid smell had subsided, though it left behind a musty smell that almost as bad. They didn’t waste time. They went to Adam’s apartment and found him. 

Cat thought she could do it, but she couldn’t. When they walked in, it only took a second to find him. Cat covered her mouth with her hand and immediately began to cry. She could only think of holding Adam when he was a baby. Kara pulled her back out the door and tried to comfort her. 

Then Kara went back in. She wrapped Adam in a bed sheet and they took him outside. They found a nice place outside of the city. Kara began to dig, but Cat stopped her, taking the shovel Kara had found from her. This was her job. 

Kara could have had the task finished in minutes, but she waited patiently while Cat dug for hours, blistering her hands and crying for her son. Of all the grief Kara had seen, this was the worst. A crying mother, burying her son with her own hands.

The sun was almost gone when they got back home to the valley. Everyone was gathered around the fire at the town circle. They stopped their talking and watched as Cat and Kara wordlessly walked passed them and into their house. Carter got up to go after her, but Alex caught his arm and told him, “Give them some time.” 

Cat drew water into their tub from a hand pump. When the tub was full, Kara heated the water with her eyes. Cat took her dirty clothes off. Kara turned to leave her alone in the small bathroom but Cat took her hand. When Kara looked at her, Cat whispered, barely audible, “Stay with me.”

Kara had never seen her so vulnerable. Naked and dirty with a teared stained face. She nodded a little and slipped out of her own clothes. They sat in the warm water together, washing the horrible day off each other. Kara held Cat while she cried some more, and not just for Adam. For all of it. Cat never asked Kara to go into the city again after that. For anything. 

No one was sure how it happened, but Cat somehow emerged as the group’s leader from the very beginning. She was the one that brought everyone together. She was the one that confronted problems head on. She never let them get away with forgetting where they had come from. 

She was also the one that seemed to plan for everyone’s futures. She made long term plans for their little town. She consulted everyone for a build or an expansion that wouldn’t need to be done for years, but when the time came, the plans would be made and the resources already gathered. 

Cat was everyone’s mediator. She was everyone’s friend and confidant. When her birthday came around, everyone planned a surprise for her. They walked her down to the end of the path at the opening into the valley floor. It was the trail they had made from trips up and down the foot of the mountain. On the foot of the mountain they got wood, berries, and they hunted. It was the most important trail they had made. When they reached the trial head, Cat noticed a sign had been posted. The post and the sign were all wood. It was what they built everything with. 

They all gathered behind the sign. Cat looked confused. Why was everyone smiling at her like that? Hank stepped forward. “We all wanted to say thank you for everything you’ve done for us,” he said to her. Cat shook her head to protest, but he held up a hand. 

Then Max said, “We wouldn’t have made it this far, together, if it weren’t for you.” 

“Thank you, Cat,” Alex said. Everyone echoed the sentiment. 

Kara pulled on her hand to bring her around to the other side of the sign. Her mouth opened slowly as she read over it. One word.

Grantstown. 

Cat stared at the sign. She quietly asked, “You named our town after me?” They all nodded, still smiling. Cat was touched. She didn’t know what to say, but to them it seemed like the only name that made sense.

“No one would agree on Lord City,” Max quipped. Everyone laughed. Vasquez punched him lightly on the shoulder. 

They celebrated everyone’s birthdays, but Cat’s was an event. They had all cooked a feast and as they gathered around the fire that night, they took turns being the ones to tell stories they had written. Everyone laughed. It was the best night they had had. And Cat wrote it all down. 

That night when they went to bed, Kara was kissing Cat all over. She did it all the time at night. Not because she expected anything in return, she just loved to kiss Cat. 

Cat lightly tugged on her hair, bringing Kara’s face up from where she had been planting kisses on her stomach. They kissed each other deeply, and slowly. When they separated, Cat told her, “I thought that without the power clothing, and without the power walk, and the power plays, and the,” she paused, then said, “well, the power, that you wouldn’t really want me.” Cat became quiet. “I thought that after we had been here for a while, you wouldn’t want to be with me.”

Kara looked at her. Her eyes glanced over Cat’s face and she shook her head slowly. “Those were never the things I fell in love with.” Kara kissed her again. “The person that you have become here, that’s the person I was always in love with.” 

Before any of them knew it, months and months had gone by. They survived their first winter and their first planting season. They made mistakes and learned from them for the next season. 

When the nights started to get cold during the second fall, Vasquez’s belly began to grow. Finally, one night in November, she went into labor. Max came to Cat and Kara's first thing. Cat had told him to. He knocked frantically on the door in the middle of the night. Cat was prepared. She had already made a bag of things they would need for the delivery. She grabbed the bag from its spot near the door and rushed over to their cabin with Max. 

The sounds of rushing around and labor pains woke everyone from their sleep. Soon, they were all gathered at the town circle. Clark started a fire with his laser vision to keep them warm while they waited. 

Eliza, Cat, and Max helped her along. But Cat was the one there when she pushed for the last time. Outside, everyone heard the cries of a healthy baby and then everyone cried themselves. Max flew out the door and shouted, “It’s a girl!” 

He promptly ran back in as they heard Cat call to him, “Max, get in here and hold your daughter!” 

They celebrated until dawn and into the next day. After a couple of days, the couple brought the baby outside and they sat together on the front porch. The whole group came over to welcome the new life. Vasquez handed the baby to Cat, who happily cradled her and whispered to her. 

Lucy asked, “What did you name her?” 

They both smiled and Max answered, “Catherine.” 

Cat stopped her whispering and stared at them. She couldn’t believe it. Maxwell Lord named his daughter after her. How the apocalypse changed things. She turned back to the baby and continued her whispering. “Catherine,” she whispered. “Hi, Catherine.” 

That evening, Carter asked if he could spend the night with Aunt Alex and Aunt Lucy. As soon as he was out the door, Cat had Kara pinned to the wall of their small bedroom, kissing her senseless. They broke apart to breathe and Cat's mouth went to Kara’s neck. Kara felt the heat rising in her and she couldn’t wait to satisfy Cat. 

They pulled at each other’s clothing until there was nothing on them and they collapsed on the bed, a mess of tangled limbs and kissing mouths. Kara began to move her hands everywhere and Cat reveled the tingly sensation Kara’s fingers left in their wake. 

Cat said in her ear. “I can’t believe you’re still with me.”

Kara whispered back with labored breathing, “I’m always with you.”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth. Population, Fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. I wrote it quickly. It could have easily been a ten chapter story, but I wanted to be able to post the whole thing on its assigned day.


End file.
